Like Mother,Like Son!
by Ajtheyoshi
Summary: What if Momiji's mom loved him so much and never wanted to forget him but his father made her.


**I dont own fruit baskets, and this is like my second time trying to write a fanfiction so if you would like to comment ( I love constructive criticism) or favorite or follow It would be much appreciated and I'm pretty sure this won't be a One-Shot either, so if you like this ill keep it coming.**

* * *

 ***CLICK CLACK*** Anja's heels went on the tiles. The sound rapidly increasing as she paced furiously on the tiled entance of her husband's office,heart pounding crazily as she began to hyperventilate, she _**COULD NOT**_ believe what Kaito was asking her.

Breathing deeply, she looked up uncertainty and stuttered out "U-umm w-what did you ask me again.?" questionly as her mind wandered to her husband's angry phone call at the beginning of the day. Not waiting for an answer she put head down knowing exactly what he asked her. She then began to breathe more harshly once again.

" Please look up babe?" Kaito pleaded angrily to his wife he wanted this conversation over as soon as possible.

Anja took one more deep breath as her breathing corrected itself.

" **DON'T YOU DARE TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME, DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE ASKED OF ME**?" Anja erupted with anger not being able to it keep in.

" Babe i only asked you something to fix both our problems" Kaito replied desperately as he pushed his chair back and began to walk up from around his desk

Anja moved back, tears falling from her eyes as she hit the door to his office.

"What do you mean fix both our problems, I don't want to forget my son,I love him!" Anja exclaimed suddenly

Kaito grabbed Anjas wrist and her face forcing her to look in his eyes , she began to shake and sob miserably as she forced herself to listen to what her husband had to say.

" I know you love him but, i'm the man of the house i make the decisions and I know what's best for my family and you know I love him too. But i know it's best for you guys to not be together, you haven't even held him since he was born but I'll love him for you, so you won't have to worry" he replied matter of factly, with a smirk on his face."

Anja knew she had not held Momiji since the one time he was born but she loved him , it was tough for her, but she didn't hate him, he was her kid she would always love him , she shared so many things with him, his golden flax hair, his beautiful brown eyes and his energetic spirit, and oh how he just adored music instruments ,he just had an eye for it, he was just like her and she wanted to hold him, she just needed some help so she knew Kaito was lying, if you really loved Momiji why couldn't you get me some therapy or something, we can fix this , but you just want him out of our life she thought

" **YOU JUST WANT HIM OUT OF OUR LIFE , ILL NEVER FORGET MOMIJI HE'S MY BOY AND NEEDS ME, HE NEEDS HIS MOTHER,** he needs his mother , he needs , he needs….." She screamed loudly as she began to shake and sob more violently,trying to force her way out of Kaitos hands

Kaito let one hand go to hit Anja and grabbed her again holding her even more tightly.

"I don't care what you do but I'm in a position of power, I can get you a one way ticket to Germany right now, don't forget i got you out of there, don't act like you had it so bad, its not you lived i'm some kind of mexican slum." Kaito replied snarling like an animal

Anja stopped not surprised by getting slapped, because that's the way it's been since Momiji had been born and she had only been surprised the first time. She became really still trying not to anger her husband and she stopped crying but she had one thing left to say.

"Don't send me back!" she cried out desperately, pleading for her life " it wasn't a slum but it was still bad, i can't go back,i cant face _**HER**_!" Anja **_BEGGED_**.

Kaito threw her to the ground and with joy in his voice he said….

"I won't babe , it's your choice and i'll love Momiji so you don't have to worry but now you know what choice you have to make," he snickered "the decisions all yours!" he said happily while kicking her out of the way.

Anjas mind swam as began crawling on the ground and as she came to her knees ,she began pulling at her hair and resuming her crying thinking of Momiji her only child.

" **YOU BASTARD, KAITO, YOU BASTARD** " she screamed and her crying increased from waterfalls to tsunamis but she knew deep down what she had to do and she already came to her decision.

* * *

P.s i really don't know much about Momiji's parents so I kind of just went with my imagination ,so please don't kill me everything is not totally factual or cannon.


End file.
